


A Shepherd and a Knight

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	A Shepherd and a Knight

骑士兰斯洛特骑马来到荒野，深紫色的雾霭已经笼罩在天边。距离此地最近的城镇足有几里地，天黑之前进城是绝不可能了。

“如此一来，我不如向就近的农家借宿。”兰斯洛特心想，左右张望，他看到远处的农舍已经亮起了灯光，在荒野上像是蜡烛的橙黄色火苗。兰斯洛特驾马向农舍骑去。在马上颠簸了一天，他又累又饿，一心想要吃顿饱饭，睡个好觉。

他骑进一处牧羊人的简陋村落。牧羊犬在马蹄踏上村庄小路时就开始吠叫。那些透出黄澄澄烛光的屋子的门打开了，男人们从屋子里走出来，带着好奇和警惕，向兰斯洛特询问来历。

“我是一名来自卡美洛的骑士，”兰斯洛特说，“好心的人们，天已经黑了，能否允许我借宿一晚？”

一个男人回答道：“我家的屋子可以借给您过夜，骑士大人。我的妻子还煮了热汤，您喝了暖暖身体。”

兰斯洛特感谢了他们。他吃了面包，喝了热汤，将剑和盾放在床边，脱去铠甲，躺在床上，准备好好地睡上一觉。忽然，他听见窗外传来琴声，曲调优美、哀恸又忧伤。兰斯洛特从没有听过如此动听的琴声，法国的宫廷竖琴手所能弹奏的最美妙的曲调，与之相比都黯然失色。他立刻从床上爬起来，找到屋子的主人询问。

牧羊人听了他的话，立即露出一副不屑的神色。“大人，”他恭敬地回答，却仍旧掩盖不住对所谈论者的鄙夷，“我不是有意无礼。您所问的那个人，是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他是个不知从哪里来的流浪汉，衣着褴褛、疯疯癫癫，整天抱着他的琴游荡。他不但派不上一点用处，而且没了我们的施舍，就会饿死在荒地里。我们这儿人人都讨厌他。”

虽然牧羊人劝他不要理会，但兰斯洛特还是决心出门一探究竟。他静悄悄地出了门，循着琴声来到村后。不远处的山坡上是熟睡的羊群，牧羊犬在羊群的外围半睡半醒，守护着一大片连绵的白云。前方，是一条流过村后的小溪，月光温柔地洒在水面上，小溪荡漾着静谧的水纹。在溪边的草地上，随意地坐着一个人影。他手中拿着竖琴，美妙的音符正是从他的手指间流淌出来。

“他一定就是牧羊人所说的流浪汉了。”兰斯洛特心想。

兰斯洛特跨过浅浅的溪水，来到流浪汉身边。一看这弹琴的人，他便不由得唏嘘。此人衣衫褴褛，腰间系着一条尚且完整的破布，头发又长又蓬乱，一直垂到后背。兰斯洛特简直无法想象，这样一个状似乞丐的人，竟能弹奏出如此忧伤动人的乐曲。

“先生，您弹一手好琴。”兰斯洛特在流浪汉身边坐下来，说道。流浪汉并未理会他，自顾自地拨弄着琴弦。兰斯洛特并未再起话头，而是默默地坐着，默默地听着流浪汉弹他的竖琴。他看得出那是一把好竖琴，用胡桃木制作琴身，马尾制成弦，这把琴的主人定不是普通人。兰斯洛特微微动容。这令他想起了那位誉满天下的骑士。

“您的琴让我想起一位朋友，”兰斯洛特凝望着月光下的溪水，默然道，“他是举世无双的竖琴手，人人都称赞他的琴艺。我虽然没有亲耳聆听过，但想必同您的琴声相比，也是有过之而无不及。”

流浪汉没有停止弹奏，但微微偏了下头，似乎在听兰斯洛特说话。“他不仅琴艺高超，武艺过人，还是我所知最高洁、谦和、诚实的骑士。在普天下的骑士中，我最敬重、钦慕的就是他。”说到这里，兰斯洛特停顿了一下，露出微笑，“上帝祝福他。我真诚地渴望与他共事。”

流浪汉无言。他低下头，细长的手指滑过灰扑扑的琴弦，竖琴的乐音仍然动听，仿佛夜风拂过湖面，夜莺在林间歌唱，婉转而宁静。夜空清朗无云，一钩弯月静静地悬挂在天穹上，伴着宝石般的群星。

次日，兰斯洛特留下谢礼，披挂铠甲，跨上骏马准备离去。牧羊人都已走向自己的羊群。他远远地望见流浪汉在他们其中，披散着蓬乱的头发，被挤得跌跌撞撞。不时有人咒骂着推他，用棍子打他，流浪汉却仿佛浑然不觉，仍旧抱着他的琴。兰斯洛特望着他的背影，在夜色里，他的头发是朦胧的黑，在晨曦中却闪烁着锦缎一般的鲜红。

牧羊人把羊群赶往林间的草地。一大团白云越飘越远，直到在林中消失。湖上骑士亦驾马走上村庄小路，一直来到荒野上。他此后再也没有拜访过这个牧羊人的小村庄。


End file.
